Sleep Talking and Night Walking
by Mable
Summary: Hearing Nine talking in his sleep one night, One curiously listens in, unknowing that what he is hearing is not only not a nightmare but manages to be about none other but himself. 1x9


**Mable: This is a request fic for Scottie; I hope you enjoy it! As usual, I do not own 9. ^-^**

* * *

_**Sleep Talking and Night Walking**_

It was a quiet night and One was doing his later rounds, circling around the Sanctuary, and preparing to ease into bed. He could not wait until he could relax against the bed, stretched out upon his back under the warm covers. As such he decided to hurry himself along.

First he peered into Eight's room and could see that the Guard was sharpening his knife and preparing for bed. Then he looked into the Workshop to see Two and Five already in bed. Strangely enough, even though it was only Two's bed, Five decided to curl into bed with him. One shrugged it off and head to the twins' room next. He didn't bother looking in at Seven after that time he had caught her with her front open. It was an awkward and embarrassing situation.

However, he was stopped before he arrived at the twins' door by a bizarre noise coming from another room. His slanted optics slid and landed on the door to the room that Nine and Five shared. Naturally, though, Five was in bed instead with Two. So this meant that Nine was seemingly alone and the Leader quickly became confused as he crossed over to the door and looked inside. Seeing in the depths of the dark, he realized that Nine was clearly in bed from the shadow atop his bed.

He looked a bit closer and noticed that the noises were mutters coming from Nine who was lying face down on the bed, sprawled out, half covered in a blanket. Every few seconds he would move a bit like either shifting his leg or shifting his neck to the side. He let out a soft moan before muttering out, "I can't… No… No don't…" One blinked a bit and suddenly began to listen closer. He stepped inside the room, allowing the curtain to close behind him, thinking that maybe he was having a nightmare.

One hid his curiosity well, seemingly remaining stiff and uninterested in anything other than normal and natural order. However, when he actually started to hear words coming from Nine's mouth it shifted his entire mood. He was curious; he wanted to know what scared Nine, the Stitchpunk who seemed to boast a sort of bravery, feared enough to dream about. However, what he was asking to know was something that he wasn't prepared for.

"Creator, please." Nine begged and One stared straight at him. His pleading, especially then, didn't sound exactly scared or pained. It didn't help when in a rush haze of mess he could hear Nine actually state both 'don't stop' and 'I need you'. Now One was obviously sure of what was going on and it left him horrified. This was beyond any nightmare; it was clearly a dream about mating. He needed to leave, immediately, but his body wouldn't cooperate.

He was too startled to stop listening. Or, that was what he was telling himself as he stayed there, watching as Nine started to go farther into the dream. Nine let out a soft moan and his fist clenched into the blankets as something in the dream took a particularly amorous tone. It was intoxicating, and spreading, causing One himself to feel warm in his insides as he watched Nine become so bothered.

"Oh, Creator, _yes_. Yes please. Your mouth, there, _please_." Nine begged softly, merely a whisper that One had to get closer to actually hear. It made his pulse race as he imagined Nine, opened, begging for someone, subconsciously thinking of himself as the role, pressing their mouth to the hidden metals inside the burlap. The Leader felt his insides begin to inflame and knew he needed to leave and planned to do so. He was certain that, after this point, he would be forced to huddle into his room.

Then something completely changed in no more than a heartbeat.

"_One_."

One gasped at the voice of Nine and blurted out, "I could hear you from the hall! I merely came in here to check- to make sure you were not suffering of some- sort of aliment!" Of course, when Nine abruptly shot up from the voice in alarm and letting out a startled cry, One realized that Nine had muttered his name in the dream. He wasn't awake and hadn't noticed the older male standing there. This soon revealed to the Leader something equally shocking; he was the other partner in the dream.

The zippered male was looking around in alarm, "What's going on?! One?!" At first, Nine naturally didn't immediately remember the dream, so instead he stared at the Leader is complete confusion. The Leader became suspicious and confused as well, almost in a state of denial, "I could hear you _dreaming _from the hallway." He explained with a sharp look to cover the growing heat in his insides. Nine raised a stitched brow before suddenly getting a short second of alarm.

"I…" His breathing was clearly uneven by now, "What did you hear?" One responded quickly, "I heard enough." Nine gasped in obvious horror and covered his face, "It's not what you think- I swear- It just- Five?" He looked to his friend for help only so see that the Healer was missing. One now realized why exactly Five was deciding not to sleep in his own room. One knew he should have been disgusted, should reprimand Nine, but instead his body reacted out of reflex.

"As of now I only know what I heard." One mimicked an offended voice quite well, "Even with how loud and _blunt _you were, I am going to allow you to try to explain this entire mess." Perhaps he was just that naïve that he thought One really did know everything and began to mutter through his hands. The Leader came closer, the warmth in his insides forcing him to prod Nine, "You must speak up, less you want me to assume-."

"I couldn't control it, I swear." Nine murmured pitifully as though he really thought he had done something wrong, "It just… It just started a while back, out of nowhere, and I didn't know what to do. It wasn't every night, but just- only when I sleep in a way that lets me dream. Then the dreams are always the same. I tried to stop it, anything, but I couldn't. I didn't think anyone could actually, really here it."

"Tell me, Nine, what the dreams are about, and perhaps I could enlighten you." One prodded further. Even he was confused why. His mind told him to leave, but his body wanted something more, and it wanted to hear more details about this dream, even when he already knew most of it. Nine groaned in protest before exhaling somewhat calmly, looking to One is distress, obviously having no idea what to do and incredibly desperate.

"Alright, well… You see… One, you can't tell I soul, please." Nine was nearly pleading and One's body was reacting as he grew a bit impatient, "Yes, yes, fine. I will not tell the others, not that they need to know. It is important that I, as Leader, as the subject of these incidents, do know the full extent." He convinced and Nine nodded, looking away, "Yeah, you're right… Okay…" He looked up to the Leader, "The dreams have been about you and I doing… Doing something."

He didn't look anymore or he would have noticed how the Leader was beginning to breathe deeper. "Usually it just starts out of nowhere. I can't really tell how or why, but then we're together, and usually we're on a bed. Well, once we were on the throne, but that was only once. It… Well… It starts with us putting our mouths together, kissing, you know, and then we're holding each other and…. And usually… Usually you unzip me, and…"

"Do not feel ashamed, Nine." One insisted and Nine nodded, assuming that One was simply having a fatherly moment, "I don't think you'd want to hear more, One. It's… It's bad. It gets strange and we're, you and I, are doing things that I don't think I should say out loud at all." The male then admitted quietly, "And I don't know why, but it's always with you… You're always in my dreams… I just want- I mean…"

That single slip out caused One to suddenly tense. He caught it and wasn't sure of the entire thought, but assumed about it quickly, and spoke up, "Nine, I want you to be honest with me." The statement was so sudden that Nine jumped a bit. For a second, One kept in mind that Nine was practically a child, so he was going to use patience that he seldom had. The reward was great enough that he'd suffer through it.

"Perhaps, Nine, I could… I could try to erase these nightmares. However, you will have to be honest and tell me exactly about these dreams and how they affect you." He slowly approached the bedroom's doorway and closed the curtain tight before leaving the staff against the wall beside it. "Nine, what do you feel when you have these dreams?" Nine nervously looked down at his hands, "Well… I don't know…"

He huffed, "No, I'll be honest. Sometimes after I wake up I feel this strange need, like I need more, and while I don't know what we're doing I do know that I don't really dislike it- Wait, that was wrong." He suddenly noticed One looking to him and blurted out, "Not that I would want to do something like this with you or anything." He forced a fake chuckle and One slowly began to approach. Nine was feeling a little strange as the Leader came towards him.

"Nine…" One purred softly, his voice actually taking a softer and heavy tone in it, "I suspect that these dreams are an outlet of, perhaps, a need that your body is exhibiting. As such, these dreams are only going to continue until such need is fulfilled." He moved to rest his hands upon Nine's shoulders, one of them trailing up Nine's neck and resting upon his cheek, gently lifting Nine's face so that he could look towards him.

Nine wasn't confused anymore. Of course there was questioning, but One saw something else, an obvious intrigue. He wasn't sure whose pulse was thumping louder, but suspected that perhaps both were matched, and at this moment he abruptly moved in. He made sure to move slow enough that Nine wasn't scared away and was pleased when the male pointedly didn't pull back out of his grasp. His mouth came forward and briefly touched Nine's, judging his reaction accordingly.

No matter how confused or unsure he was, Nine gave in to the kiss immediately, almost as though he believed that this was another dream. One wouldn't put it past him with how groggy he could still be. That didn't detour the Leader who suddenly knew exactly what his body was asking for. One wouldn't deny that he was lonely and that the nightly rounds were an attempt to try to ease such loneliness.

He also wouldn't deny that there was an attraction to Nine. He wouldn't have ventured into anyone else's room, he wouldn't have gotten so bothered over anyone else's words, and he wanted Nine, now, and wanted to make sure that nobody else ever had him. Even if that meant something as serious as soul bonding; One was willing to mate for life. He pressed Nine back, pulling back only briefly to whisper, "Just let me in, Nine."

The younger let out a pitiful noise before murmuring, "Creator, One." He had taken those words the wrong way, but One felt no need to correct since they clearly held a double meaning. He guided the younger down onto the bed, climbing upon it as he did, and soon he was completely atop him. His crown fell off to the side and he pulled back to fix it. This only led to Nine almost forcefully grabbing his shoulders, "Wait."

He paused briefly before blurting out, "You said that I was having the dreams because I needed something and I think you're right. I think I need you." One still seemed to move for the crown and Nine pointedly stop him, "Just let it be. Here…" He grasped his own zipper to tug it down when One stopped it. "There's no need to rush." Then his slanted optics lowered down to Nine's front, "None whatsoever."

The crown was completely ignored as he now took in the opening presented right before him. It fully dawned that Nine was completely willing and allowing the male to do anything he wanted to. With that, One took Nine's zipper pull in his grasp, massaging over the metal and reveled in how good it felt to touch the pull. He always wanted to get ahold of the male's zipper and now did. He slowly tugged it downwards and he could hear the soft noise of it being unzipped which was slightly drowned out by a soft sigh from Nine.

It was just like the dream and Nine couldn't believe it. Perhaps it was still a dream or something because it seemed strange that One would actually want this with Nine. He was sure that One couldn't stand him so it was bizarre. Now he was completely open before the Leader and he began to tremble a bit; it was so different to Five or Two checking his insides. One stroked his side in a gentle fashion. "You are trembling, Nine."

Nine felt his insides give another visible shiver, "I am. I don't know why." The older leaned in and pressed his mouth to Nine's neck, gently sucking at the metal and burlap, seemingly enjoying it greatly. Nine held him in place with his hand which locked on just high enough to be able to toy with the knot atop One's head. Between the odd knot, which he freely flickered about without One willing to stop him, and the soft kisses that began to slightly tickle, he did release a soft second of laughter.

He thought One would be offended, but instead One seemed to enjoy the sound of his laughter, and gave him slower kisses upon his neck. Now, though, Nine was sure anything ticklish was overwhelmed by the sheer burning in his insides. "One, I need more." He begged, latching again onto One's frame, "I need you to move inside." One could only make a mental note of how forward Nine was being before moving to obey.

He took his time in an attempt to force Nine to be patient, but was finding that his own was wearing thin, especially when he addressed Nine's open zipper finally. His hands pulled Nine open until the thin light in the room revealed most of his insides. Not that One didn't know his way around a Stitchpunk body, he insisted that he knew just as much as Two did, but he actually wanted to see what was being presented to him and was glad he did.

Nine's metals and frame were much newer and fixed any flaw that the Scientist put into one of his older creations. One wanted to examine them, touch them, and began to mentally scold himself for reverting into Two. Nine was fidgeting underneath him, "One, please, I need you to do something. Anything." It was then that One remembered when Nine's nightmare took an odd tone and the younger purred about him using his mouth somewhere.

From the pitiful noises that accompanied it, One assumed that he meant somewhere inside was getting mouthed, and so One accompanied him with such. He knew of a particularly sensitive bit of metal in Nine's depths that he was certain to fill his void, located a bit lower, he had to slide down to reach it. Nine was trembling again and One could feel the other's legs trying to wrap around him. He allowed it, amazed at how much in control he felt, and how wonderful it was to touch the other.

He didn't wait any longer; he opened Nine's entrance and leaned down to press his mouth to the metal. The resonating gasp afterwards was intoxicating. Followed by Nine immediately falling into a pit of pleasure and refusing to pull back out. His hand was right back upon One while the other clutched the bed sheets. He was moaning softly, gasping and thrashing a bit, and One continued to address the point of pleasure. He ran his cloth tongue over it at least ten times in the range of the short gasp.

Once Nine's soul started to alight in a dim glow, One knew there was absolutely no going back. Nine wouldn't allow him to, and by the way he was beginning to press against One he was preparing the reach the end of his tether. One was torn between allowing the zippered one to do so or holding out so that they could become one together. Thankfully, Nine suddenly made the decision, "Wait."

He gasped the word out and seemed to begrudgingly accept when One pulled away. He took a few seconds to simply calm his breathing, and his tremors, before speaking up, "I don't know what it is, but I want us to… You know… To…" He was unable to explain. Not merely out of curiosity, but because he wasn't sure what they were to be doing actually was. One slid back up and pressed their mouths together, "Are you positive you want this? There will be no turning back."

Nine seemed to ponder this briefly before grasping One's shoulders and pulling him back down. This was technically the first kiss that Nine himself had initiated on his own and was enough evidence that the Leader needed. After a few brief seconds, they separated, and One went to open his own buckles. Nine was almost amused at how the seemingly patient One, which was already a shock, suddenly turned on himself and began to tear his front apart like a ravaged animal.

He actually had to assist the male by opening him up, or helping him open, until he too was revealed. Unlike Nine, One's soul wasn't showing even though he clearly wanted it as much as the younger, who immediately assumed that One's needed a bit more coaxing. With that, he rested one hand on One's side, and dipped the other in his depths. He was clearly inexperienced. At the same time, this seemed to spur One's body to react the same as if he was skilled, with every questioning touch feeling like a brush of heaven.

He knew he certainly wouldn't last long at this rate and his soul rapidly appearing revealed it. At that moment, Nine stopped, and One let out a clearly distressed noise from his voice box. Almost like some sort of growl that nine would expect from a Beast or from if he came into the Sanctuary past curfew. Nine then leaned up a bit, starting to piece together what they needed to do, and they met in the middle.

Nine nearly screamed as he clutched to One who, in return, couldn't release a single noise. Their souls began to fuse in a brilliant light and One was now certain that he believed he had actually passed on. There was no other explanation; One hadn't expected this sort of pleasure. It was beyond the mere touches and they were both lost. One could only half recognize as the two of them grinded together on the bed, blankets being kicked off, frame managing to strike the wall once or twice, tossing and tumbling about.

One was babbling and couldn't even fathom what he was saying, "Creator Nine, Creator, yes, dear Lord, I've wanted you too long, for so long!" Nine wasn't saying a thing other than gasps and cries, occasionally saying the other male's name. The pressure was beginning to rise as they moved together. The wonderful, beautiful pleasure that was causing Nine to shriek and grab ahold of One while making said Leader go into a montage of words that he wasn't thinking through before saying.

The words were gone when the end came. It hit Nine first and his shrieks suddenly silenced as he clutched One, throbbing uncontrollably, trembling and unable to function, occasionally getting a few words to burst out. He could barely breathe as well and is he arched into the older he began to fall apart. One hit climax before Nine could fall out and was able to witness the full brunt of what Nine was facing. Everything went white, the world cut off, and for a few seconds nothing existed.

One came back to reality on the bed with Nine. He managed to move off of Nine and merely lay beside him. Nine didn't respond at first and out of a feeling of guilt One actually held him. Now he was mentally scolding himself; that had been as close to Heaven as he had ever been, but rushing Nine into it, a confused youth, was not nearly as admirable. He pressed into Nine's neck cautiously and was somewhat relieved when he realized that Nine's lack of movement was out of exhaustion instead of shame or confusion.

Nine pressed into his Leader's front, taking in steady breaths, and then, finally, he spoke. "Did you mean what you said?" One didn't answer so Nine enlightened, "That you wanted me? Before tonight?" The older let his optics close, deciding he was too tired to not be bluntly honest, "I did." He could feel the smaller smile against him, "I did too. I'm glad we did." That was all that could really be said.

That is, until One's post mating haze decided to voice its own opinion, "Nine, I have been very difficult in the past, but I want you to know that I am incredibly fond of you." He pressed his mouth to the top of the younger's head. He could feel Nine press closer, obviously pleased at the revelation, "I... I think I'm fond of you too... I don't know how to say it, but I wanted what happened, and I want more, but I don't know what else there is."

Maybe he was trying to get One to reveal it and the Leader obliged, "Perhaps we should attempt to become mates. We have already mated; the differences are not too far from this point." The younger beamed, "I'd like that." Then One simply held him, petting him, and allowed the younger to fall back asleep. He too followed suite. All that he needed was in his arms. They were in their own world now.

Though, perhaps, their own world would expand a bit once he remembered exactly how thin the walls were. Not that Two or Five were going to admit this fact.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Mable: I take requests for all couples. However, I am temporarily a little behind, so I won't get fics up immediately afterwards. I can still work on them, though, so don't worry! I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
